


take a honking smorch, babe

by vwoosh



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: F/F, takes place during the end except it's gay(er)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwoosh/pseuds/vwoosh
Summary: uhh shit dude tori gives ell an good night kiss? a smooch? a friendly peck?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a long time, long time meaning, Years & this is probably bad and cheesy

Tori had just arrived that morning to see her friends for a while. She didn’t have a specific motive, other than just wanting to see her friends after all the time spent apart.

The day was long, and a bit complicated given that Tamara wasn’t exactly ready to welcome Tori back in, she did know before hand but underestimated exactly how much she didn’t like her, which resulted in Ell and Matilda having restrain them to make sure they didn’t get into another petty fight.

It was roughly 1 am when Ell and Tori decided to go to bed, Matilda was already asleep, and Tamara refuses to share a room so, Ell decided that it would be fine if Tori slept in her room tonight, after all, that’s what a good friend and hostess does!

Ell was already under the covers when Tori started ‘changing’ in front of her, changing meaning taking her hoodie off and pants off, underneath being nothing more than a plain tank top and boy shorts.

Ell couldn’t help but stare at Tori. She was quite muscular compared to the last time she saw her with little to no clothing, she also had some faded scars scattered on her body. Ell’s heart swells up thinking about how she’s seeing her best friend after so long, she’s actually here, and she’s almost the same as she left.

Tori pulls up the covers to lie down next to Ell.

“...”

“Tori?”

Tori turns to face Ell.

“Hm? Is something wrong?”

Ell scoots closer to Tori.

“No, everything’s fine, better than fine, actually.”

Tori raises her eyebrow, and gives Ell a smug smile.

“Oh, is that so?”

Ell giggles, “Yeah. I’m just...really happy to see you again, you know…”

Tori wraps her arms around Ell.

“I’m happy to see you too, Ell. I missed being here, and I especially missed you” Tori’s voice lowered as she talked, almost whispering into Ell’s ear.

Ell looked into Tori’s eyes as much as she could in her dark room.

Tori climbed over to get on top of ell and pressed their foreheads together

Ell gave Tori a quick kiss right then and there, then pulled her into a tight hug. She was whispering incomprehensible sweet nothings.

Tori pulled back and pressed her lips onto Ell’s, keeping them together for just 10 seconds more.

Ell’s eyes glistened when she pulled back to meet Tori’s eyes, then she spoke up,

“Thanks for the goodnight’s kiss Tori!”

Ell flipped to her side, bringing Tori with her, then snuggled back up to her.

Tori gave Ell one last kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight Ell, I love you.”

Ell was already fast asleep.


End file.
